


You Can Get it if You Really Want

by Intergalactic_Queen



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Like really OC, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Queen/pseuds/Intergalactic_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can get it if you really want, but you must try, try and try. Harrier should probably stop trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Get it if You Really Want

**Author's Note:**

> A _very old_ fanfic that I wrote two years ago, and finally decided to post. I know what you guys are thinking; "Harrier/Stork? Are you serious right now?" And to be honest? No, not really. This fanfic came about from a conversation between a friend of mine, and how we joked about random Stork ships and how they would work out. Thus we joked about Harrier putting the moves on Stork, and then this little bit on nonsense came to be. The reason why this wasn't published until now is because I thought it was too silly and embarrassing to post, but after finding this thing buried in my folders after almost two years, I felt as though I might as well share this deranged OOCness with the world.

It was absurd! Truly absurd! Him! REJECTED! Harrier stomped down the hallway of the Rex Guardian palace, mumbling irritably to himself. The new squadron calling themselves the Storm Hawks had arrived to Terra Rex, and, being the civilized people that they are, the Rex Guardians had taken it upon themselves it invite this armature squadron for dinner. Harrier had already known before hand that the Storm Hawks was made up of nothing but children, but one thing he had not counted on or expected was for their carrier pilot to be a Merb. An adult Merb. A very attractive, adult Merb.

Everyone knows just how fantastic the Merb race is. They are without a doubt the most attractive non-human species in all of the Atmos, not to mention, highly intelligent. But most importantly, seeing a Merb outside of Terra Merbia was extremely rare. Even before being taken over by Cyclonia, Merbs would generally keep to themselves and wouldn't really travel outside their home very often. Nowadays, if you saw a Merb outside of their Terra, there was a good chance they were most likely a slave of some sort.

The Merb of the Storm Hawks, however, was very clearly not spoken for. He had his own free will, and it was clear that his teammates had no interest in him other than friendship. Needless to say, Stork was very available.

So, upon first meeting Stork, Harrier decided to, as the kids these days are calling it, put the moves on him, though Harrier was far more polite and dignified then most when it came to “putting the moves on someone.”

It was no doubt that Harrier was popular when it came suitors. He was tall, handsome, and very dashing. Harrier himself didn't usually pursue suitors though (they would always come to him), but when he did, he was always answered very enthusiastically.

So when Stork jerked his hand away after Harrier had kissed it while also giving a very unenthusiastic “Thank you...” was quite the shock. Did he know who he was! He was Harrier! Sky Knight of the Rex Guardians! Who does this Merb think he is, treating him like that!?

Rejection was definitely not something Harrier was used to, so having it actually happen to him was startling to say the least. But if there was something Harrier absolutely believed in, it was his own personal phrase “Those who fight with honor will always prevail!” In terms of dating, however, this more or less translated to “If you get rejected keep on being persistent regardless of how obnoxious you are.” So Harrier had figured that once they sat down for dinner, he would try to “put the moves” on Stork again.

Dinner came, and when the Storm Hawks strolled (or rather barged) into the dinning hall, Harrier had taken it upon himself to sit directly across from Stork (which meant exchanging seats with the person next to him). On sitting down, Harrier gave Stork his dashing smile that would normally melt the heart of any woman (or man). But instead, all he got was a polite nod in return. Well then, challenge accepted.

While the rest of the Storm Hawks made completed and utter fools out of themselves, aside from Piper who just grumbled while looking absolutely humiliated, Harrier decided to chat things up with Stork.

“So, Stork. How long have you been associated with the Storm Hawks?”

Stork looked up from his drinking glass, surprised that Harrier was trying to start a conversation him, even though, he really shouldn't be surprised at all. He was very, unfortunately, popular with men. “Not very long. Only a few months, really.” Stork vapidly responded, hoping that Harrier would take the hint that Stork couldn't care less about him. But Stork was smarter than that.

 “I see, and how did you meet them?” Harrier asked, completely oblivious to Stork's uninterested tone.

Stork mentally cringed. Harrier just had to ask that question. While meeting up with the Storm Hawks was probably the best thing that could happen to Stork, how they met wasn't exactly pleasant. “Umm, I met them all in the wastelands. It's a bit of a long story.”

“I see...” Harrier of course knew of Terra Merbia being taken over not too long ago, and he was able to put two and two together. Being a gentleman, he didn't ask Stork how he got to the Wastelands.

“Well then...” said Harrier “It's quite fortunate that you had found them.” Harrier smiled at Stork “Or, considering your skills they are quite fortunate to have found you.”

“....thank you.” Stork would have tried to smile, but he was afraid it might turn into a grimace. He could taste of cheese of that sentence from across the table.

Harrier had noticed that Stork wasn't eating. Apparently the food didn't smell very good to him. “Is there a problem with your food, Stork?”

Stork looked up at Harrier again. Of course there's a problem with the food. It smells like something that would give him hives and brain worms, as if he was going to risk eating. But, Stork decided to give a more polite answer.

“I'm sure this soup tastes great, but, um, I don't really like the smell of it. I'm really cautious of what I eat, so I'd rather not eat it.” Stork said calmly. He didn't like being rude, but his safety came first.

Harrier smirked and chuckles. The Merbs timidity was so cute. “I see...Well then! I'll have the chefs prepare something something more to your liking!” Harrier waved his hand and the waiter was by his side immediately. “What would you like to eat Stork?” Harrier asked.

Stork eyes widened with shock, that wasn't something he was expecting. “Oh no, it's fine! You don't have to through the extra trouble for me.” Sure, having a special meal made to his liking would have been nice, but Stork wasn't the type of person who liked getting special treatment. Especially from someone with clear intensions like Harrier.

“Nonsense! We cannot have you go hungry! I can assure you we have the best chefs in all of the Atmos, they will make you whatever you please. Just tell them what you'd like!”

It was at this point that people were starting to stare, Harrier was louder than he realized. Stork knew that no matter what he said, Harrier would not let the subject drop until he agreed to have special food made for him. To save himself any further more embarrassment, he decided to ask for some food he would like. Hopefully they would have Merb cabbage.

“....Umm, your chefs wouldn't happen to have any Merb cabbage, would they?”

The confused, scared, and disgusted look on the waiters face answered his question. Well, so much for getting his favorite meal. Oh well.

“I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid we don't have any Merb cabbage on Terra Rex. Is there anything else I can have the chefs prepare for you?”

Stork thought for a second. He was a picky eater for obvious reasons (there was no telling which foods could give him radioactive tics), but there was one thing that made his eating habits a bit easier to bare. Or frustrating, depending on who was cooking.

“As long as it's a vegetarian meal, and not soup, I'm fine with whatever you can make.”

Thankful that Stork had asked for a more...reasonable meal, the waiter smiled and bowed his head to him. “Oh course sir, I'll have the chefs prepare it right away.” The waiter then turned on his heel and escorted himself to the kitchen to give the order.

“You don't like meat, Stork?” asked Harrier, then taking a sip of wine.

Stork looked back at Harrier, remembering that he, unfortunately, had his undivided attention. So much for a quite meal, not as if he had expected it to be anyway.

“Uhh, no. I don't feel very safe eating meat, what with all of the things that can go wrong with it. Plus it really upsets my stomach” While Stork wouldn't say it out loud, he also felt a bit guilty and uncomfortable eating meant. Even though he never liked the taste of it before hand, ever since his people had become enslaved, the idea of eating something that had been in captivity really bothered him

A snicker came down the other end of the table, which Stork responded with shooting an irritated glare at whoever thought it diet was so amusing, even though he knew who it was. Finn had always taken amusement in his friend not eating meat, or as he put it, 'being a hippie.'

Stork ignored Finns rudeness, Harrier gave a disapproving look in Finns direction, and Piper gave Finn a look that made him remember that he had food in front of him that needed to be eaten, and he would rather not have Piper shove it down his throat for him.

It was proving to be a rather interesting dinner.

 

The rest of dinner went relatively well. Harrier kept up the chatter with Stork, much to his dismay. Thankfully, Harrier had an ego as big as Terra Rex itself. Meaning that, rather than ask Stork any more questions, he chose talk about himself. While annoyed by the constant chatter, Stork was thankful he he didn't have to answer anymore questions. It was a small (or large) price to pay to keep the attention off of himself.

Stork was actually quite satisfied with his meal that he was given. The chefs had made him something made with vegetables and cheese and it was quite tasty. The dish didn't smell quite that much better than the soup, and he probably would have rejected it again if not for the circumstances. After tasting it, he was actually quite glad Harrier had insisted that a special meal be made for him.

But if Harrier thought that was all it took to win Stork over, he was going to be mighty disappointed.

Dinner eventually came to an end, and the Storm Hawks got up to retrieve to the Condor for the night. While leaving, Aerrow wished the Rex Guardians good luck in tomorrows competition, Piper thanked the Rex Guardians while also apologizing for her teammates behavior, and Junko and Finn complained how there wasn't any desert, which resulted in both of them getting a slap on the arm from Piper.

Stork tried to hurry back to the Condor without gaining any more attention, but things didn't turn out as he'd hoped, as if they ever did.

When he had turned to leave, a large hand landed heavily on Stork's shoulder leading him to jump followed by an 'eep!' He turned his head around slowly to see Harrier staring down at him.

“Did I startle you Stork?” Harrier asked, looking concerned.

“Ehh, yes. A little bit”

“My apologies.”

Stork simply nodded in return to Harrier's apology. He then looked over his shoulder to see that his teammates have already taken off, not noticing that their carrier pilot was not with them. To make matters worse, Stork had a very good idea of what Harrier wanted with him.

“So Stork, I was wondering...” here it comes “...tomorrow, after the competition, would you care to go out to dinner with me?”

Stork groaned internally, he had been dreading this moment since he first met Harrier. Human males were all the same when it came to his species. Why humans considered Merbs so attractive was anyones guess. If anything, Stork considered himself average when compared to most of his people. But, sadly, humans found him to be especially attractive.

“Thank you for the offer, but no. After the competition, my squadron will most likely be leaving your terra.”

Harrier gave Stork a confident, and rather smug, smile at the statement. He wasn't going to let something as petty as that get in his way.

“Are you free any days after tomorrow”

Stork's eye twitched a little. “I don't think so. Besides, I'm the carrier pilot for my team. So we'll be flying around the Atmos, helping civilians, fighting Cyclonians. You know, the whole squadron hero thing. So-”

“Well in that case, I would have no problem picking you up on my skimmer. I could take you out to dinner, and then take you for a ride. I have a Skimmer Classic III, one of the best, if not the best out there.” Harrier smiled as he talked about his skimmer, giving a confident and smug smile.

Alright. That was it. As if Stork was expected to be impressed by Harrier's ridiculously outdated skimmer, he almost felt insulted by it. Only a moron would ride something like that. That was the type of Skimmer that belonged in a museum.

If Harrier hadn't figured out that Stork was not interested in him at this point, he was either stubborn or stupid. Or both. Either way, it didn't look as though this pompous meat-head was not going to give up any time soon.

“Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested, okay? Now if you don't mind...”

“But WHY!?” The look on Harrier's face was a combination of confusion and disappointment. To say he wasn't used to rejection was an understatement. This was someone who had everything handed to him his entire life, “rejection” was clearly not in his vocabulary.

“Because I'm not. I'm grateful for what you did for me during dinner, but I am not interested, alright? I'm sorry, but if going out with you meant I was going to be stuck listening to ramble on about yourself, then my answer is NO. Now if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow. Thank you very much for dinner. Good night.”

With that, Stork spun on his heel and marched for the door, fuming. He had met a lot of persistent jerks in his life, but Harrier was easily the most obnoxious. If there was a medal for pompous meat-head, Harrier deserved it. The really annoying part was, is that if he hadn't been such an egotist, Stork actually may have been a little bit more interested in Harrier. Probably not by much, but still.

Stork made his way back to the Condor. When he walked in, Piper was still ranting to her teammates over the disasterous dinner. None of them seemed to notice that Stork had walked in or was never there in the first place, but really, he couldn't care less. Stork retreated to him room and flopped down on his bed. As predicted, it had been a long night.

Harrier stood there, frozen on the spot where Stork had left him. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Despite all of his efforts, he had just been rejected. The whole situation was difficult to take in. He, Harrier; sky knight of the Rex Guardians, beloved by everyone on Terra Rex, had not only been rejected by someone, but also quite insulted. Most people would swoon whenever Harrier would give them his dashing smile, but the timid Merb was less than impressed.

Harrier's mind started racing. What had he done wrong? He was nothing but polite to Stork the entire evening, anyone with eyes could have seen that. He was polite and he was humble, so what was the problem? All of these questions Harrier asked himself in an attempt to see why Stork was still not at all impressed by him. He thought things had been going quite well, and what did Stork mean when he said “ramble on about himself?”

During dinner, he thought that the two of them were having a nice conversation. They talked about various things; like how Stork had met the Storm Hawks and how he didn't eat meat, Harrier's squadron, how long Harrier had been a sky knight, Harrier's weapon, how many duels Harrier had won, Harrier's-

Harrier soon realized what the root of his problems were. While at this point, Stork probably knew everything about Harrier, Harrier knew very little about Stork. The most he knew was that he was a vegetarian and how he had met up with the Storm Hawks, Stork didn't really tell him anything else besides that. Come to think of it, Stork barely spoke at all during dinner.

To be fair, Stork didn't seem like a big fan of talking, but then again, he probably wasn't much of a fan of others talking. Maybe if Harrier had talked about things other than himself or his squadron, then perhaps Stork would have been a bit more interested in him. For that matter, maybe if Harrier had actually bothered to ask him more than three questions, Stork might have been a little bit more interested in him and maybe talked a little more.

Harrier suddenly didn't blame Stork for biting his head off. Normally, he didn't even have to try to get someones attention, he would just have to look in their direction, and that'd be it. This was however, probably the first time Harrier had ever had to actually try to get someones attention, and he had failed, quite miserably at that.

No, Stork had every right to yell at him like for the way he had acted. Tomorrow, once the competition was over, rather than beg Stork for another date, instead, he would apologize for the way he had acted tonight. While he still would love nothing more than to take Stork out and show him a great time, Harrier owed Stork an apology.

Harrier finally moved from the spot where Stork had left him. He turned on his heel and headed in the direction of his chambers. He still did not want to give up on taking Stork out, but he would apologize for being so pig-headed first and admit that he was wrong. Then perhaps he would try and ask Stork to dinner again, that is, if Stork forgave him for his boorish behavior.

Harrier made it to his chambers and prepared for bed. He had a big and long day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I also forgot to mention that my friend and I basically headcanon Stork as being the Maiaka of Storm Hawks seeing that he's essentially the Miaka of the Storm Hawks fandom. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your crack, thank you and good night.


End file.
